


What Goes On

by Hexpresso (corchen)



Series: White Light/White Heat [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: E3 2018 V, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corchen/pseuds/Hexpresso
Summary: V comes home with a present for Judy, and Judy can't wait to try it out - so she doesn't. Wait, that is.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Series: White Light/White Heat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	What Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grindera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindera/gifts).



> A present for [grindera](https://www.instagram.com/team_judy_alvarez/), who is so very inspired by this particular version of this particular pairing.

“I bought you a present,” V called out as she walked into the apartment.

“Be right there,” was the reply, and V made her way into the living space, dropping her purchases on the kitchen bar and sprawling onto the couch. She had only been out for half an hour to pick up some groceries, but of course that was long enough for her girlfriend to lose herself in some project or other. V never knew which of her many genius ideas Judy was working on.

She was about to call out again,knowing how easily Judy could lose track of time when she was editing, when Judy stepped out of her workroom and shot her a brilliant smile. V felt her insides warm for just a moment when their eyes met.

“What did you get me?” Judy asked, grinning. V gestured towards the counter where the groceries sat - and one long, thin package, wrapped in crinkling silver plastic. Judy looked back at her in confusion.

“Open it,” V said with a smug grin.

Judy shrugged and picked up the package, turning it over in her hands before pausing, and turning back to V with one raised eyebrow.

“Is this -”

“Open it and see,” V told her, bouncing slightly with anticipation.

From the excited look on Judy’s face as she discarded the plastic wrapping, she had been right to make that little detour. The impulse addition to the morning’s groceries was a riding crop, twenty-four inches long, black, plain and simple with no decoration. Judy bit her lower lip gently as she inspected it.

She bent it slightly between her hands. The shaft was firm but springy, the tip narrow enough to sting and probably leave a nasty mark. Taking the handle in her right hand, she swung the crop sharply, listening to the whirring sound it made as it cut through the air. She could hear V's sharp intake of breath and turned her head to watch her for a moment, tapping the tip of the crop lightly against her calf. V was watching her with her lips slightly parted, eyes dilated and dark. 

“Trying to tell me something?” She asked playfully, still unconsciously flicking the crop into her calf.

“Not really,” V said with a little shrug. “Saw it, wanted it, bought it. Thought you would like it.” She lowered her head a little until she could look up at Judy through her eyelashes. “Thought you would like  _ using _ it.” 

“You were right,” she said, sauntering across the room towards V.

She put the crop down on the couch and slid into V’s lap, a knee on either side of her hips, winding her arms around V’s neck. V's eyes fluttered shut as she swayed forward, their lips meeting in a kiss that started out tender and loving and swiftly became heated, tongues twisting together, teeth nipping at lips, hands clutching hard at hips and shoulders.

Judy's lips drifted from V's mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh until it reddened under her ministrations and V was quietly moaning her pleasure. "Fuck, I want you right now," she groaned, grinding down into V’s lap as V canted her hips upwards to meet her.

"I'm all yours," V said throatily, head tipped back to bare her throat, and Judy found herself biting down particularly hard as V whimpered and shuddered.

"Prove it," she said suddenly, pulling away from V and finding the other woman staring up at her, lips faintly parted, chest rising and falling with quick little pants. She let her voice drop, seeing the desire in V's eyes and smirking. "Prove it," she said again, voice firm and low and V shivered, nodding slowly.

She slid out of V’s lap with regret, scooping up the crop and looping the cord over her wrist, letting it hang. Leaning down, she cupped V's cheek in her hand, smoothing her thumb lightly over her full lower lip. V pushed her cheek into Judy's hand before turning her face to press a soft kiss to her palm. Judy smiled softly at her, before taking a step back, letting her hands fall loosely to her sides, crop still dangling from her wrist.

"Take your clothes off," she said - no , ordered, although the tone of her voice was still light, conversational. The order was in her eyes, maybe, in the expression that simply expected to be obeyed.

V swallowed hard. How had Judy done that, gone from her loving girlfriend to… the woman who had complete power over her, without even a visible change in the way she held herself? She could feel her pulse speeding in anticipation, mouth suddenly dry. Her fingers went to the front of her shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Her fingers felt huge and clumsy, and her fumbling was only made worse when Judy rolled her eyes impatiently.

" _ Now _ , V. I told you to take your clothes off, not try and put on some kinda strip show."

She crossed her arms, tapping the toe of one foot impatiently on the carpet.

"Get on with it," she ordered, and V hurried to comply.

She stripped her clothes off as quickly as she could, flushing in sudden embarrassment, folding her clothes neatly on the coffee table. When she was naked, she crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest, feeling exposed - which was strange, she'd never felt so vulnerable in front of Judy before. She had no idea why she was feeling shy. 

A sudden short sharp sting on the back of one wrist caused her to gasp and jump a little. Judy had flicked the tip of the crop gently against her wrist (it didn't feel especially gentle to V, unfamiliar with the pain that could be inflicted by a viciously wielded crop), and now stood tapping it against her own palm.

"I didn't tell you to cover yourself," she said slowly, voice still low and even. "Said you were mine. Don't think I should be able to admire my property if I want?"

V flushed and quickly let her arms drop to her sides, resisting the urge to rub the back of her wrist and soothe the slight sting she felt there. She was trembling lightly, feeling hot and slightly dizzy.

"Asked you a question, V." Judy said, voice taking on a dangerous edge now. The crop stroked slowly, delicately, up her arm and across her collarbone, coming to rest in the hollow of her throat. With the tip of it under V's chin she urged her face up to meet her eyes - V's gaze had dropped to the floor. "Shouldn’t I be able to admire what is mine?"

V swayed slightly, mind swiftly sinking into a haze of arousal.

"You -" it came out as a hoarse croak and she had to swallow before she could continue to speak. "You should be able to do whatever you want."

"Use my name when you talk to me baby," Judy told her, crop still steady under her chin. "Want to know that you know  _ exactly _ who I am."

"Judy," she said seriously. "I'm yours, Judy, and you should be able to do whatever you want with me."

Judy's heart felt like it skipped a beat inside her chest when V said those words, the look in her eyes one of utter sincerity, and she could do nothing in that moment but step forwards, free hand going to cup her cheek once more, cradling her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Which, of course, she was.

"Good girl," she whispered, before pressing their lips together, the crop pressed forgotten between them.

It felt strange, V thought in the corner of her mind that was still capable of rational thought, to be completely naked, pressed up against someone who was still fully dressed. Not just strange - like everything just then it seemed to be making her feel more vulnerable, more open. She whimpered into Judy's mouth, clutching onto her shoulders just to keep her knees from buckling under her. Judy responded by smoothing her palms soothingly up her back from buttocks to shoulders, again and again, gentling her until she stopped clutching quite so hard.

When Judy broke the kiss, V responded by tucking her head into Judy’s shoulder, curling into her and snuggling against her. Judy smiled into her hair and continued petting her for a few long moments before gently pushing her back, taking her by the shoulders and easing her away. V stared up at her with eyes that were dark and hazy with lust

"Beautiful," Judy said, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Turn around, and hold onto the edge of the couch."

V whimpered slightly but did as she was told, holding on to the cushion with both hands, bracing herself.

"Feet apart, sweetheart," Judy told her, tapping the back of one of V's thighs lightly with the crop.

It wasn't even close to as hard as she had flicked the back of her wrist earlier, not hurting in the slightest but still, V hadn't expected the contact and flinched slightly. She was quick to obey though, shifting until her feet were shoulder-width apart, looking over her shoulder for approval.

"Eyes forward," Judy said gently, reaching forward to lift V's hair over her shoulder, baring her back.

V shifted slightly as she turned her head, tightening her grip on the cushion, and Judy watched intnely, fascinated at the play of muscles under her skin as she moved. Lifting the crop, she stroked it slowly down V's spine and V shuddered as the synth-leather tip of the crop whispered down her back. Judy took a step back, lifting the crop and taking a deep breath before flicking it sharply forward, catching V high on the muscular part of her left shoulder. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to sting and cause the skin to flush a deep red for a moment.

V jumped at the contact, taking in a sharp breath. It had only stung a little, and Judy waited until her back had relaxed again before she struck again, no harder, on her other shoulder. She continued the pattern, one shoulder and then the other, never any harder, simply speeding up her hits as V relaxed faster between strikes until she wasn't pausing at all. The skin started to flush, until V's shoulders were an even rosy tone. Judy paused then, reaching forward to run her fingertips over the skin, feeling how warm it was.

V shivered at the soft touch on her sensitised skin and Judy couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her shoulder, almost gasping at how hot the skin was against her lips. V did gasp at the kiss on her shoulder, as Judy's tongue flickered out to lick a path across her shoulder. She blew on the wet line and V shivered at how cool it felt on her burning hot skin.

"Good girl," Judy murmured into her ear, hot breath whispering across the shell-like curves and making her close her eyes. "Keep holding on."

She stepped back again and steadied herself, swinging the crop harder now, landing it square in the middle of one buttock. V yelped at the pain and her fingers tightened hard on the cushion, cyberware whirring. Judy paused for a moment but V didn't say anything, so she kept going, not giving V a chance to get used to the pain this time, the crop rising and falling with an even rhythm, leaving red marks the exact shape of the synth-leather tip behind it. V was breathing hard, shoulders tense, head hanging forward, but she wasn't trying to get away from the crop - in fact, she was pushing back into it slightly.

The pain was red, V thought. Red and warm, exploding through her, each stroke of the crop a wash of colour, fading as the pain faded, each stroke layering on top of the last, deeper and richer and warmer. It wasn't arousing, not in the normal sense of the word, but the heat from the strokes was settling low in the pit of her belly, and there was a slowly building ache in her center that throbbed in time with the pained throb of her ass.

"Bend over more, baby," Judy told her. "Push that pretty butt out for me."

V bent forwards until she was resting her forehead on her crossed forearms, arching her back and pushing her backside out as Judy had asked. She wasn't even thinking now, just doing what Judy asked.

V was breathing hard, concentrating on staying in position, on not collapsing. The pain was yellow now, brighter, sharper. Each blow started out as a bright flash, fading, becoming darker and blending into the previous blows, melding into warm red. Her arousal felt as if it was threading through her whole body, not localised but wrapping her entire being in a warm glow.

"Good girl," Judy praised, voice low and caressing and V shivered as if she'd actually stroked her with her hands.

The next stroke came without warning, hard, low on the very edge of her backside where the curve of her buttock met the top of her thigh. V cried out, jerking forward and away from the blow, but immediately after she was pushing back again, even further than before. It was joined by a second stroke, and a third, all on the same side, marking down her thigh and leaving slightly raised red marks. Those, Judy knew, would be with her for days, if not even weeks.

"Don't move," Judy said, and in a fit of mischievousness she slipped the shaft of the crop between V's buttocks. "And don't drop that."

She crossed the room and flicked on the radio. It always paid to be considerate to the neighbours. As she turned back, she saw V's face, partly obscured by the hair that was hanging down. Her eyes were tightly shut, teeth worrying at her lower lip. She was beautiful. She took her place behind V again and took the crop back. Her fingers trembled slightly, and it took her a moment to regain her equilibrium. This was intensely arousing - V's physical response to her, the trust, the act of causing pain - but she needed to keep a clear head. She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes, and let it out slowly, forcing her hand to stop trembling.

She stared at V for a long moment. Her shoulders were still reddened in places although most of the marking had faded. Her arms shook faintly, but her legs were steady. Judy's gaze dipped lower. V’s ass was flushed a deep red, marked with imprints of the crop, and her pussy, bared by her position, was slick, reddened and slightly puffy. Judy bit back a groan at the sight.

The next stroke, when it came, was harder, followed after a long pause by another, and then another, in a slow rhythmic pattern. The pain was white. Pure and intense, each pulse of sensation fading through yellow to that warm red, only to be overlaid by the next white-hot stroke. V was moaning with every breath now, head hanging even lower, actually raising up onto her tiptoes to meet each blow.

Judy bit her lip and, aiming with infinite care, allowed a very gentle stroke to land on V's sex, the tip of the crop caressing her clit with it's sting. V's reaction was immediate - she arched her back and raised her hips, baring herself as well as she could to the blows. Judy let the crop fall on her again, and again, and again, each time striking just a little harder, watching V so very carefully for signs that it was too much, too painful. The moans were becoming strangled sobs but still she was moving back into the crop, her body begging eloquently for more.

Judy did not oblige her. Instead, she ran the flat of the crop against V's sex, running it through her dripping folds, tracing it over her clit, softly, gently. She was probably ruining the synth-leather but she didn't care. V mewled quietly and her hips bucked into the air, seeking the extra stimulation she so desperately needed. 

Without warning, Judy flicked the crop again and V's entire body jerked. 

A few more blows, and she returned to slowly caressing her pussy; gentle, teasing. She could see the frustration singing through V's body, see how close to breaking point she was. She alternated soft teasing strokes and sharp flicks for as long as she could draw it out, but eventually she could see that V was getting close to breaking point, her fingers flexing against her arms, her thighs quivering. She laid another blow on her, harder than before, and continued, swinging the crop as fast as she could and as hard as she dared and suddenly V's back arched so hard Judy thought it might snap her in two and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She dropped the crop, rushing forward to wrap her arms around her as she shook.

The orgasm was like nothing V had experienced before. It was as if the pain, layer upon layer of it, built up with such gentle deliberation, had reached a point where it simply couldn't exist as pain any more. Her whole body was filled with the feeling as it broke over her, waves pulsing in her fingers and toes nearly as much as her tortured cunt, vision going completely black. She swayed on her feet and then she was falling forwards, into the strong arms that wrapped around her and lowered her carefully to the floor.

Judy bit her lip, almost panicking, but V was still breathing, just - limp. She carefully moved in behind her, cuddling V into her arms and letting her droop onto the couch cushions. V murmured and nuzzled into her and Judy ran her hands gently over her back, just holding and soothing her. She kissed her shoulder gently, tasting the salt sweat and feeling the skin hot under her lips.

When V’s trembling had died down, she urged her to her feet and led her through to the bedroom, pushing her wordlessly down onto the bed. Carelessly, she stripped off her own clothes, and climbed in next to her. She kissed her forehead softly, then her eyelids which were wet with tears, her cheeks, her lips. V's lips moved under hers, kissing her back, slowly, as if she was almost asleep.

"I love you so much," she whispered into her hair, and V's arms slipped around her, tightening momentarily before they went limp again.

"Yours," she mumbled, so quietly Judy wasn't even sure she'd heard it.

"Mine," she agreed, still stroking her tenderly.

V sighed quietly and relaxed against her but she didn't as far as Judy could tell, go to sleep. Her fingers moved every now and then against Judy, and she shifted slightly, sometimes tipping her head into Judy's hands when she stroked over the soft strands. So Judy continued to pet her, every now and then whispering soft words, telling her how amazing she had been.

It took about fifteen minutes before V said another coherent word.

"I love you, Judy," she said, lifting her head and kissing the edge of Judy's jaw, lightly, fingers stroking over her stomach. "Thank you."

Judy blushed,.

"Thank  _ you _ ," she said. "You gave me the most precious thing you could - yourself."

V murmured quietly and nuzzled into Judy's neck again, kissing along the line of her jaw, up to her ear. She suckled lightly on her earlobe, nipping it gently.

"I can't help but notice," she said conversationally, "that once again you’ve given me an absolutely world-shattering climax - and not come yourself. Would you allow me to rectify the situation?"

Judy opened one eye and looked at her. V actually  _ giggled _ . She felt - silly. Happy. Glowing.

"Gonk," Judy said dryly. " But sure. Rectify away."

Still giggling, and Judy reflected idly that she loved that sound, V rose up onto her hands and knees, crawling over Judy until they were nose to nose.

"Just - just let me love you," she said quietly. Judy nodded, caught up in the intensity of V's gaze, and V lowered her lips to hers, kissing her with her eyes open. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it a deep one, but it was all that Judy needed to reignite the fire that had been smouldering inside her since V had first handed her the crop. Her desire was fanned into life almost immediately, and she found herself moaning into the kiss, V's hands sliding up between them to cup her breasts gently.

Judy arched up and V slipped down along her body, kissing along her neck, dipping her tongue into the hollow between her collar-bones. She paid special attention to the strong tendons in the side of her neck, grazing her teeth along the proud line, dropping little kisses and kitten licks as she worked her way down.

She kissed over the proud swell of a breast to take its nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue hard around the stiffened peak, flickering it rapidly. A hand circled the other breast, drawing spirals in towards the nipple and then out again, never quite touching it, until Judy was moaning and pushing up into her hand. V took pity on her and captured the nipple in her fingers, squeezing it gently, suckling the other breast with the same rhythm.

Once Judy was panting above her and threading her fingers through V's tumbled hair, lifting her hips in wordless demand, V continued her path downwards. She licked a path down her toned belly, dipping her tongue briefly into her navel before moving to lavish bites and kisses along her hip-bones. She traced Judy’s cat tattoo diligently with her tongue. She stayed there a long time before she continued down, and Judy's hand in her hair was becoming quite insistent. With one last kiss pressed reverently to her belly, she slipped down until she was lying comfortably between Judy's spread thighs, chin resting on one cupped hand, and leaned forward to blow gently across her drenched pussy.

Judy moaned and her hips lifted of their own accord. V closed the last inch between them and planted an open-mouthed kiss on her, tongue flat, rippling slightly, pressure shifting from top to bottom in waves. The very tip of her tongue just teased Judy's entrance while the base pulsed against her clit.

"Oh shit, V, please -" It was breathy, pleading, needy.

V shifted slightly and licked upwards, circling Judy's clit with the pointed tip of her tongue. Judy's hips pushed up into the sensation and V slung an arm over her, so she could ride Judy's movements without being thrown away from her target. Judy moaned, and V sucked her clit into her mouth, suckling on it gently, flickering her tongue over the captive bundle of nerves. Judy's moans became louder, her hips thrust with more determination. V moved her tongue faster, describing circles now, and Judy's hand curled hard into her hair.

"Baby, please, I need - inside, please, just -" Her voice dropped to a low, throbbing growl.  _ "Fuck me, V." _

V moved the hand under her chin, and slid three fingers into Judy. Not fast, but not tentatively either. Judy was so wet and ready that there was no resistance. Judy stiffened at the sensation, hips thrusting up into the welcome intrusion, groaning loudly. V pumped her fingers firmly, curling them on every out-stroke, and Judy's hips moved in perfect time with her, her breath coming short and shallow now. V could feel Judy's cunt clamping down around her fingers and she moved her tongue faster, curled her fingers harder, until Judy's belly under her hand suddenly clenched and quivered, and her walls began to pulse rhythmically around her fingers.

"V -" it was a gasp. "V - I love you, I love you so much, oh..  _ fuck _ ." The last word was almost shrieked and Judy curled up off the bed, dragging V frantically up her body and crushing their mouths together as she shook. V's fingers were still inside her and it wasn't until Judy's kisses became less desperate and she sagged back onto the bed that V slipped them out of her, almost regretfully.

She crawled back up the bed and into Judy's waiting arms, pressing a kiss against her damp forehead, moving aside a strand of hair that had stuck across her cheek.

"I'm glad," she said, "that we’re doing fuck all today. I don't think I'm going to be able to sit down."

Judy, still swimming in the euphoria from her climax, simply chuckled quietly.

"I'll buy you a cushion."

"Nah," V muttered drowsily, cuddling into her side. "Just gonna sit on you."

"Anything you want, love," Judy murmured, drifting off into sleep. "Anything you want."


End file.
